<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beautiful Game: Date #3 (bonus scene after Chapter 18) by anonymonypony</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798422">The Beautiful Game: Date #3 (bonus scene after Chapter 18)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymonypony/pseuds/anonymonypony'>anonymonypony</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Beautiful Game [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/M, PWP, Woman on Top, booker is a giver, nile is a taker, this is the 3rd date from The Beautiful Game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymonypony/pseuds/anonymonypony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place shortly after Chapter 18 of The Beautiful Game. This is a pure PWP of Nile and Booker's third date. </p><p>All you need to know is within this modern day/near future AU, Nile is 25 and Booker is 26. But even that info is super tangential bc this is, as the label says, PWP.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Beautiful Game [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Beautiful Game: Date #3 (bonus scene after Chapter 18)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664775">The Beautiful Game</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymonypony/pseuds/anonymonypony">anonymonypony</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For those who haven't read the main work, Nile is 25 and Booker is 26. </p><p>Nile is a retired former professional football (soccer) player now working in Milan as a studio analyst for Champions' League coverage.</p><p>Booker is a current professional football (soccer) player playing as a midfielder for Inter Milan.</p><p>Chapter 18 of The Beautiful Game is Date #2, so this is Date #3, utterly inconsequential to the plot and existing as a bonus "DVD extra". In the main work, both Nile and Booker are bi, but this scene takes place before Booker's egg cracks.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>un jour de différence</h3><p>The third date is at a restaurant inside the Mudec, the Museo delle Culture di Milano. The museum is built on repurposed industrial factories, and is located in the heart of the design district.</p><p>It definitely sounds like a real date, very grown up and sexy. Nile does the responsible thing and lets Olga know her whereabouts, and she leaves a message to her mom to keep her in the loop as well. She briefly considers texting her old friends about it, but then she realizes that she’s just trying to procrastinate on deciding what to wear. The museum looks so chic! This is like the kind of dates people have in movies, in absurdly spectacular locations the average person might go to for a special occasion.</p><p>On her first date, she was terrified (was it really a date? she didn’t want to be presumptuous) and dressed in a way that kind of...desexualized herself. Going to Booker’s place to look at the walls, she dressed cute. It was a fall outfit, a fluffy peach mohair sweater and a black leather miniskirt and sheer tights. The sushi date, she came from work and was wearing a simple shift dress, maybe a tad too corporate looking.</p><p>Well, what’s the point of dating someone this hot and not get anywhere with them? What is she so afraid of? The longevity of this...game they’re playing seems questionable but as a notch in the bedpost, dating one of the hottest footballers around will give her some wild stories to tell in her old age, maybe.</p><p>She vamps it all the way up—Nile chooses to go with a mint green bias silk slip midi dress, with gold threader earrings and dark berry glossy lips.</p><p>Booker is already seated when she arrives. What’s cute is his face when he first sees her—mm, yes the outfit is definitely working. He looks surprised, and kind of stares into space for a while. Nile approaches him, and places a hand lightly on his arm to get his attention—aren’t they supposed to start with the Euro kiss greeting? He pulled that on her first so he’s not getting out of it this time.</p><p>Booker jumps out of his chair with alacrity. “Please excuse me,” he says, leaning in for the air kiss, but Nile is pretty sure his eyes do a sweep of her décolletage along the way. Oh, we going places tonight.</p><p>He gestures for Nile to take a seat first, except he accidentally brushes his hand against her back as he does, and he stares at his hand as if he’s been betrayed. This is some exquisite torture, Nile thinks with some measure of delight. She can make this evening really difficult for him.</p><p>He is completely unprepared for the way things are turning out this evening. Nile is dropping hints and suggestions that there should be a second location, a more private one, and he’s just coming up stumped. Finally, he all but confesses that he did not plan this with any foresight. If he did, he might have had some kind of hotel room on standby.</p><p>“Well, um, I guess my place is available,” Nile suggests offhandedly, but inside she is thinking, <em>wow, I am such a cheap ho.</em> She could've had a 5 star hotel room!</p><p>“Uhh, sure, is there some sort of back entrance where I’m not going to be noticed?”</p><p>“It’s a pretty quiet street. And it’s a walk-up, so you’re not going to be stuck in the elevator with anyone.”</p><p>They sneak off to her place, and it’s kind of weirdly hilarious how Nile has to recon each mini passage to signal an all-clear to Booker, who then dashes across the space—from the car to her building entrance, up two staircase landings.</p><p>They’re finally in her apartment, and ah fuck. Nile is a messy, dirty ho. That’s totally a neon pink bra hanging off the arm of her couch, and she’s got an empty ice cream tub lying around...</p><p>“Gimme five mins to clean up. Don’t look,” she tells Booker, as she hastily does a sweep of her apartment to pick up the unseemly items.</p><p>She looks up, and from where he’s standing by the front door, Booker is obviously watching her.</p><p>“Hey, you’re cheating! I said ‘don’t look!’”</p><p>“I’m just...this is so interesting! It’s signs of life, no? Houses can’t look like show homes all the time,” he remarks.</p><p>“Haha well yours kinda does,” Nile points out.</p><p>“Yeah it doesn’t feel like a real home,” he says. “Let’s not waste time pretending no one lives here. I don’t mind this—as it is.”</p><p><em>Sweet.</em> Nile goes to light some candles in that case. She checks in her fridge and she doesn’t have anything to offer in terms of drinks. Just some bottles of cold brew, not the best beverage option for 10pm.</p><p>“Water is fine,” Booker says, drifting into her kitchen, looking at everything with a wide-eyed wonder. Oh god, when was the last time he was in a normal person’s digs?</p><p>Nile opens the cabinet door to where she keeps her cups, and Booker is peering over her shoulder with overt curiosity.</p><p>“Hey, what’s that?” he asks, pointing to a mug that says “Best Bi” in the logo style of “Best Buy”. He’s looking at it in a very confused way.</p><p>“Oh, it’s kind of like a pun? Best Buy is an American electronics retailer,” Nile explains. “My friends got it for me.”</p><p>Ffffuuuuu—friends, please understand how much she is dying inside at this moment. This is not how she wants to make her sexual orientation known and the next thing you know Booker will be cracking inappropriate threesome jokes like straight cismen do.</p><p>Instead, Booker just goes, “Haha I can use this. It’s funny.”</p><p>“Oh sure...ok,” Nile says, making a mental note to obtain neutral, clear, transparent, non-novelty glasses she can serve to guests without raising questions the next time. “Shall we put on some music?” she continues, steering the conversation to a different topic.</p><p>“Sure, why don’t you play me something you like?”</p><p>Nile puts on her Black Americana Folk Music playlist and then realizes as soon as she does that that this is decidedly NOT music you have sex to. The melodies are haunting and some of the song lyrics are pretty stark about life under slavery.</p><p>Oh my god. Nile is about to freak out. She does not have a sexy music playlist, maybe she should stop the music.</p><p>“Sorry it’s kind of dark,” she explains, desperately looking around on Spotify for something that she doesn’t hate that would be more conducive to, ahem, a fruitful lovemaking session.</p><p>Booker suggests they can look up some sort of jazz classics playlist on Spotify. Nile’s brain is immediately seized by the extremely juvenile urge to go, “smooth jazz, lmao”, but then Booker further elaborates to say that “there’s this women of jazz playlist that’s kinda nice.”</p><p>Nile has to resist the urge to sideye him and ask whether that’s his go-to. Whatever happened to her! She was so smooth in the restaurant!!! And now she’s just super flustered. She looks up the playlist, and it seems inoffensive enough, so she puts it on shuffle mode.</p><p>In the meantime, Booker is sipping water from the “Best Bi” mug and checking out the books on her shelf: Ta-Nehisi Coates, N.K. Jemisin, Marlon James etc.</p><p>“I should borrow these from you,” he says, flipping through Ayad Akhtar’s Homeland Elegies.</p><p><em>Does he read?? Wow that is so sexy a literate male footballer who would have thought,</em> the thought flickers through Nile’s out-of-control brain.</p><p>“What’s the last book you read?” she asks, out of curiosity.</p><p>He frowns. “Do audiobooks count? I like listening to audiobooks.”</p><p>“Of course. I’m not in the business of gatekeeping,” Nile replies.</p><p>“It’s a book about shipping containers.”</p><p>Okay, it’s an out of left field answer. Nile has no idea what to say. “What can you tell me about it?”</p><p>“Hmm, let’s see, did you know the Vietnam War proved the case for the standardization of shipping container dimensions, and ushered in late 20th century globalization as we know it?”</p><p><em>Oh...</em> Nile isn’t prepared to jump into politics with this guy yet. She just wants to bang him and be done with it!</p><p>He seems to have sensed her thoughts somehow. “Euh, if you’re interested you can check it out,” he shrugs it off.</p><p>Nile wants to say something flirtatious in return, but the only thought in her mind is a scrollboard of patronizing thoughts, like, wow, I just located a male footballer who reads, and by “reading” he doesn’t name immediate red flag authors or discredited junk...</p><p>“Well the whole point of inviting you home was to potentially make out…” she ends up saying, cutting to the chase.</p><p>“Oh was that the point?” he asks, with a look of surprise on his face.</p><p>Nile can’t tell if he’s acting or if he’s just...a clueless himbo. She wants to scream. Why are you here? To examine every single part of my unremarkable apartment like some anthropological excursion into the lives of average people?</p><p>“I’m kidding, I did hope that was the point,” he says, after seeing her confused face.</p><p><em>Ah.</em> Okay why did Nile take him for some sort of himbo? Now she wants the ground to open up and swallow her whole.</p><p>“We can dance,” Booker says, offering a hand, ostensibly to get comfortable.</p><p><em>Oh shit that’s hot.</em> Sirens are blaring in Nile’s mind. With every second she is losing self-control. She could jump him right now but okay...okay...<em>let’s dance.</em> She gets twirled around, which makes her feel ditzy and girlish, and these emotions spill out of her in frivolous giggles. One part of her is judging herself, the other part is starting to loosen up.</p><p>One song finishes and another begins, and Booker comments that this is a French song.</p><p>
  <em>Oh?</em>
</p><p>And then he starts half singing, half reciting the lyrics, and Nile is screaming inwardly.<em> Am I being seduced in French by a disavowed Frenchman?????? Am I suddenly being very performatively feminine and girly?? Do I hate myself??</em></p><p>Just give in, she concludes, and she presses herself against him, letting her hand run down the backs of his arms, to circle around his waist, and he kind of twitches in response, and their eyes are meeting, and now they’re kissing—</p><p>
  <em>Oh, he’s a good kisser.</em>
</p><p>Did she luck out with a 10??? He’s tall and romantic and he’s got great shoulders and his touch is so light it makes her crave for more. Where’s the catch with this guy?</p><p>Time to throw caution off and...maybe some clothes too.</p><p>For some reason he acts surprised when Nile tries to remove his shirt, and her brain jumps to “what are you a virgin?” But he can’t be. And yet he exudes such confusing shy virginal vibes. Nile is completely losing her mind here.</p><p>To be honest it just kind of makes Nile want to rip his clothes off all the more.</p><p>“Do you want me to go down on you?” he offers.</p><p>Ngggggh what is this 10/10 fantasy that’s playing out right in front of her? Issa yes????</p><p>He slips a finger under the strap of her dress and eases it off with a gentle caress of her shoulders and he’s kissing her gently down the nape of her neck and. what the hell is he going. so. slow. for??? He slips off the other strap and her dress falls to the floor in a fluid motion.</p><p>He kind of looks at her, dumbstruck and in awe, like he’s never seen a naked woman before? It’s weirdly intimate and confronting, but also is he ok??? He must have seen other women before? Or is he such a high level player that he can put on this act for every woman he sleeps with to make them feel like the only one, because damn that’s what Nile is feeling and it’s doing things to her heart hoo boy.</p><p>“Should—should I take my clothes off too?” he asks hesitantly.</p><p>Uhh yes of course? Am I supposed to help? Why is he giving me these sad puppy dog eyes? Oh, okay, maybe Nile should say something. But don’t you see how overwhelmed she is at this moment? “Um, do you want me to help?” she offers. What does he want?</p><p>“Oh no I can do it myself—if that’s what you want.”</p><p>“I definitely want you naked,” Nile clarifies, and he gives this cute little smile of relief and can’t he see how much Nile is struggling to simply remain sane and present because something in her could scream for days about how unreal this feels??</p><p>“Do you want to get comfortable?” he asks.</p><p>Hm, she’s good. “I think you should do a striptease for me,” she flirtatiously suggests. And NO she has no idea what possessed her to say that.</p><p>“I can try, but these are not the pants with the Velcro.”</p><p><em>Cute.</em> Nile finds herself laughing in the most absurdly coquettish manner. Ugh, judging herself so hard right now.</p><p>Booker removes his shirt and swishes it around. “Tadam!” he declares, and is that how the French say it? Nile has totally lost her mind.</p><p>Booker shimmies out of his trousers in a manner that has more charm than sex appeal. What gets to Nile is that right after, he picks up all the clothes from the floor, including hers, and drapes them neatly across the back of her couch. Wow, this boy is prone to some incredibly time wasting habits.</p><p>Nile practically stomps over to take him by the hand and lead him to her bedroom, her patience worn thin. She might have impatiently grabbed him on the ass and practically hauled him on the bed, kissing him furiously, but okay, he’s finally catching up and getting some sense of her pace.</p><p>He’s teasing her nipples with his tongue and fluttering kisses down to her belly button, and he’s doing that cute thing where he slips one finger under the sides of her thong to gently pull it down, so delicate and careful. It’s very much in contrast to the sloppy way Nile is yanking at his boxer briefs, attempting to pull them off in one swift motion, since she’s more about the goal than the process.</p><p>On to the next part. He’s diving in between her legs and his tongue is flitting in and between her folds and then he looks up at her with these sweet, innocent puppy eyes and. okay. it’s A Lot. Nile did not expect this level of service but boy is he delivering. Time, space, consciousness start rolling into a blur as Nile tries to recall when was the last time she had spectacular sex, and actually...she remembers it now, it was post-breakup sex with the ex, that desperate, forbidden booty call and let’s throw that thought out the window for now. Too complicated.</p><p>God, this guy can keep going. He’s almost at lesbian levels of endurance. Nile can’t really focus on whatever he’s saying so everything from her is a <em>yes, yes, yes</em> to this eager lapping puppy dog.</p><p>Who knows how long they’ve been going. “Do you want to grab a condom?” Nile asks, after a while, feeling a little bad for the guy, although she’s feeling very good about herself.</p><p>“Uh, sure, if you want me to,” he says, making it sound more like a question than a statement.</p><p>“Yes, hurry,” Nile urges. Why does he not understand urgency?</p><p>He ducks outside and returns with a condom packet, and without thinking Nile grabs it from him to help him put it on.</p><p>“Uhh…” he squawks out awkwardly, erection flagging, and then Nile realizes she might have been a bit too pushy. Oh god. She’s feeling kind of guilty now.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry,” she quickly apologizes. He’s looking at her with such a concerned face and fuck it, Nile goes in for the kill, pressing her body up against his, whispering in his ear, voice a low purr, “I was just <em>so</em> turned on.”</p><p>It works. He lets out a pathetic whimper. “How...how are you so hot?” he’s practically pleading.</p><p><em>I’m...Nile Freeman?</em> she thinks.</p><p>“Do you...do you have a favorite position?” he sweetly tries to ask.</p><p>“Mmm, why don’t you tell me your favorite position?” Nile counters.</p><p>Unfortunately, he’s an incoherent mess and he’s begging for Nile to do anything, <em>anything</em> to him. Rolling the condom over his gorgeous, engorged, well-proportioned cock is enough to convince Nile that she wants to ride him like she stole him out the barn door, as the saying goes.</p><p>She’s rubbing her clit with the head of his cock, and she’s finding the right angle to get him in, and he’s a blubbering mess of praise for her “you’re so hot, you’re so talented”, he’s holding on to her like he <em>needs</em> her, and this sexual compatibility is so wildly off the charts it’s unbelievable. For a moment Nile begins to wonder if the whole thing will turn out to be a fluke and they can never meet and have sex again because it will never live up to whatever is happening on this night.</p><p>“You can be a bit rough with me if you want,” Booker offers up in a desperate, tender manner, and somehow this statement hits Nile like a 40 foot truck because he’s been so gentle with her the whole time, and <em>why?</em> Fuck, Nile is catching feels for this guy, which is a weird kind of frustration she takes out on riding him even harder, and soon he’s gasping to her that he’s close but he’s still checking in on her, asking her, “Are you—are you? Have you?”</p><p>
  <em>Are you fucking kidding me? I’m on my third orgasm and you’re way behind.</em>
</p><p>He comes inside of her, with a shudder and in a frighteningly voiceless way, and Nile is looking into his face, and...are those tears in his eyes? She mops the unruly bangs from his sweat-slick forehead and he smiles at her, and fuck, <em>fuuuuck</em>. The feels are crashing on her.</p><p>Nile rolls off him as gently as she can and flops over on the empty side of her bed, facing away from him. She finds herself staring blankly into the wall while trying to catch her breath. This will either have to be the last time she sees this guy or they will be doing this every single time they meet from now on.</p><p>He touches a hand gently to her shoulder. “Are you okay?” he whispers, full of concern.</p><p>She turns over to look at him. “Yeah, yeah I’m great. Just coming back down to earth, that’s all,” she replies with a smile, to put him at ease.</p><p>He snorts a little in response. “I’ll go wash up in that case?”</p><p>“Yes, yes of course. The bathroom is down that way. It’s the only other door in this apartment. Actually, there is the closet door, which is another door, but I don’t think you’ll mistake it, it’s not a very large apartment,” Nile finds herself blabbering.</p><p>“Thank you,” he says.</p><p>“Do you need a towel? You know what? Let me just get you one. What time is it?”</p><p>“Euh...it’s 1am...”</p><p>“What? Wait, what? Are you serious?”</p><p>Booker flashes his phone screen at her. Argh, it’s bright. The screen says 1:09am.</p><p>“You are going to be so fucked for training tomorrow! I mean today.”</p><p>“I <em>know</em>,” he says, stifling a laugh.</p><p>“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” Nile is genuinely apologetic.</p><p>“No no no, it was good. Worth it, as one might say.”</p><p>Nile has to move him along before she says something stupid. “Wait wait wait, before you use the bathroom can I go first? I’ll be just a minute.”</p><p>“Okay,” he says, with a good natured smile.</p><p>When Nile is done using the bathroom, Booker tells her he’s washed the mugs they used before and left them by the sink. He’s also picked up the underwear they left on the floor, and he found a stray sock under her bed, which he passes to her.</p><p>He disappears into her bathroom, and Nile stares at the clothes he left folded over the couch. According to him, the blazer is from his suit for the FA Cup Final of 2024. His penchant for recycling suits is irresistibly charming. He could afford new ones many times over, but chooses not to? She wonders if he rewears these suits as some sort of potential humblebrag conversational filler whenever conversation runs dry—like hey, did you know I’m wearing the same suit from the day I made Man City’s defense look like they were made of Swiss cheese?</p><p>Ugh, trust Nile to fall for these cheap tricks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please read <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664775/chapters/67696973">The Beautiful Game</a> for the full story with a lot of plot on how Nile and Booker come to meet and start dating in this AU.</p><p>Since I'm trying to keep the main story teen-rated to keep the focus on the plot, I might drop the X-rated extras in separate works like this one.</p><p>This is <a href="https://www.archdaily.com/617947/museum-of-cultures-completes-in-milan">the museum the restaurant is at</a>.</p><p>Nile listens to <a href="https://www.npr.org/2019/02/14/693624881/first-listen-our-native-daughters-songs-of-our-native-daughters">Our Native Daughters</a>!</p><p>The audiobook Booker mentions is <a href="https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/316767.The_Box">The Box: How the Shipping Container Made the World Smaller and the World Economy Bigger by Marc Levinson</a>.</p><p>The song that Booker half-sings to Nile is <a href="https://genius.com/Susie-arioli-un-jour-de-difference-lyrics">Un Jour De Différence by Susie Arioli</a> I think there's an English version of this song, What A Difference A Day Makes. It's veeeeery romantic.</p><p>I googled novelty mugs and I was so amused by <a href="https://www.lookhuman.com/design/344480-best-bi-parody/mug11oz-whi-one_size">the Best Bi mug</a> I just. It needed to make an appearance.</p><p>Do you want to bet how Booker much prides himself on eating pussy like a lesbian askjddsa BOOKER PLZ I HATE HIM</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>